Znachor/11
Rozdział XI Proboszcz, ksiądz Pełka, był już starszym mężczyzną. Sypiał mało i wcześnie się budził. Pewne zaś niedokładności w systemie trawiennym sprawiały, iż na czczo czuł się fatalnie. Dlatego też na mszę w dni powszednie dzwoniono już przed siódmą, a o siódmej ksiądz Pełka wychodził do ołtarza. Marysia, chcąc zdążyć na mszę, musiała wstawać o szóstej i trochę przez to nie dosypiała. Modlitwa jednak w kościele tyle dawała jej ukojenia, że od szeregu dni nie opuściła ani jednej mszy. Klękała w kącie za amboną i modliła się żarliwie, prosząc Boga, by przebaczył jej grzechy, by zdjął z niej smutki i strapienia, których tyle zwaliło się na nią, by zesłał jej pociechę i jeszcze, by dał szczęście człowiekowi, którego pokochała. Na chórze organy grały te dziwne kościelne melodie, w których nie było ani smutku, ani wesela, tylko jakiś dziwny, wszechwładny spokój rzeczy wiecznych, taki spokój, jaki w gwiaździste noce zdaje się spływać z nieba. Spokój ten nasycił całe wnętrze kościoła, zastygł w białych posągach apostołów i proroków, rozpłynął się w zatartych konturach na sczerniałych obrazach, dźwięczał w dolatujących od ołtarza marmurowych słowach łacińskiej modlitwy i napełniał znękane dusze pobożnych, które tu właśnie spokoju tego szukały. Marysia wychodziła z kościoła jakby odurzona tą nieziemską pogodą, uciszona i pogodzona z losem. Nie śmiała przenikać myślą owych wielkich prawd, które objawiały się kiedyś świętym Pańskim w godzinach kontemplacji i zatopienia się w Bogu. Nie potrafiłaby nawet. Jednak jakże wyraźnie odczuwała ten powiew wiekuistości, co ją, małą, biedną dziewczynę, przez wszystkich zapomnianą i nikomu niepotrzebną, napawał ufnością i przeświadczeniem, że gdzieś daleko, w niezmierzonych przestworzach ma wielkiego, wszechmocnego opiekuna i sprzymierzeńca, którego dobre oczy patrzą na nią niewidzialne, lecz wszystko widzące. Wychodziła codziennie pod dziwnym wrażeniem, że oto stanie się coś niebawem, że wszystko się odmieni, że jakieś szczęście niespodziewanie spłynie na nią. A przeświadczenie to było tak silne, że owego ranka, gdy wracając z kościoła zobaczyła pana Leszka przed sklepem, nawet nie zdziwiła się. Tylko że nie umiała zapanować nad radością. – Przyjechał pan – powtarzała drżącym głosem – przyjechał... O ile zdolna była do zaobserwowania czegoś w tym stanie podniecenia, wydał się jej jakiś poważny i skupiony. Zawstydziła się, gdy przy witaniu się pocałował ją w rękę, na ulicy, na ludzkim widoku. Ledwie znaleźli się wewnątrz, wziął ją za ręce i patrząc w oczy powiedział: – Nigdy nikogo tak nie kochałem jak ciebie. Nie mogę bez ciebie żyć. Czy zgodzisz się zostać moją żoną? Pod Marysią ugięły się kolana, a w głowie zawirowało. – Co pan... co pan... mówi... – wyjąkała. – Proszę cię, Marysiu, byś zechciała zostać moją żoną. – Ależ... to niepodobieństwo! – prawie krzyknęła. – Dlaczego niepodobieństwo? – Niech się pan zastanowi! – Wyrwała ręce z jego uścisku. – Przecie pan nie mówi tego poważnie! Zmarszczył brwi. – Czy mi nie wierzysz? – Nie, nie! Wierzę, ale czy pan pomyślał... Boże! Co by to było! Pańscy rodzice... Ci tutaj, w miasteczku... Zatruliby panu życie, zakrakaliby... Znienawidziliby mnie... Czyński skinął głową. – Owszem. Przewidziałem to wszystko. Wiem, że czeka nas wiele, może bardzo wiele przykrości, szykan, afrontów. Ale mając do wyboru albo to, albo wyrzeczenie się ciebie, gotów jestem na wszystko. Z bardzo prostego powodu: kocham cię. A jeżeli ty tego nie rozumiesz, to widocznie łudziłem się co do twoich uczuć i ty mnie wcale nie kochasz. Spojrzała nań z wyrzutem. – Ja?... Ja pana nie kocham?... – Maryśku! Pochwycił ją w ramiona i obsypał pocałunkami. Jego porywczość i siła, z jaką przyciskał ją do siebie, obezwładniły Marysię. Nie chciała się bronić i nie mogła. Była w tej chwili nieludzko szczęśliwa. Przysięgłaby, że od początku świata żadna dziewczyna takiego szczęścia nie zaznała. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek w jej rozmyślaniach znalazły się jakieś najdrobniejsze zarzuty przeciw Leszkowi, teraz nie pozostało po nich śladu. Oczywiście nie wierzyła w to, że ich małżeństwo dojdzie do skutku. To było nieprawdopodobne. Ale już sam fakt jego decyzji, niewątpliwie szczerej, sama jego dobra wola, samo to, że przełamał siebie i uczynił to dla niej, świadczyło o jego szlachetności, o głębi uczuć, o wyjątkowości natury. Gdyby zapytano ją teraz, czy może istnieć człowiek bardziej wartościowy od niego, zaprzeczyłaby z czystym sumieniem. Przełamał się, bo musiał się przełamać w swojej dumie, w przekonaniu, że najbogatsze i najpiękniejsze panny wzdychają doń, że najlepsze domy pragną go mieć za zięcia, że mało jest równych mu pod względem urodzenia, majątku, wykształcenia. Tak lubił przecie od niechcenia popisywać się nazwiskami utytułowanych przyjaciół, z takim lekceważeniem, z taką pogardą mówił o ludziach z miasteczka. I nagle chce wziąć ją za żonę. Ją, która nawet w tym wyśmiewanym miasteczku jest przybłędą, ubogą sierotą, bez rodziny, bez przyjaciół oprócz wiejskiego znachora, bez grosza przy duszy. Wprawdzie w porównaniu z innymi pannami radoliskimi jest bardziej wykształcona i może inaczej wychowana dzięki matce. Ale czyż jej wychowanie, wykształcenie i obycie nie raziłoby w jego środowisku?... Jej ojciec, którego straciła, gdy miała lat kilka, był podobno lekarzem, jej ojczym, którego jak ojca kochała i nazywała ojcem, był tylko leśniczym, skromnym oficjalistą dworskim, a matka wprawdzie pochodziła ze znanej rodziny, lecz tu w okolicy sama znana była jako biedna nauczycielka muzyki i języków, a później już tylko jako szwaczka. Czyż tacy ludzie jak państwo Czyńscy, ludzie z takiej sfery, gdzie większą zwraca się uwagę na pochodzenie i rodowody niż u prawdziwej arystokracji, czyż zdołaliby pogodzić się z tym, że ich syn takie zawiera małżeństwo?... Ochłonąwszy z pierwszego wrażenia, Marysia o tym właśnie zaczęła mówić Leszkowi. Słuchał jej uważnie, nie przerywał, a gdy skończyła, powiedział: – I cóż z tego wszystkiego?... Czyż to w czymkolwiek zmienia fakt, że się kochamy?... – Nie, tego nic zmienić nie może. Będę pana kochała zawsze, pana jedynego, aż do śmierci! – szepnęła cicho. – Ale widocznie dla ciebie to nie jest takie ważne, by o to walczyć, by znieść różne przykrości i zmartwienia. Potrząsnęła głową. – O, nie! Nie o mnie mi chodzi! Ja byłabym gotowa na każde poświęcenie, na każde upokorzenie. Ale ty... – Cóż ja? – zapytał niemal gniewnie. – Ty... Unieszczęśliwi cię to, zniechęci, złamie... Zerwał się i załamał ręce. – Maryśka! Maryśka! Jak ci nie wstyd! Obrażasz mnie! Jak możesz tak nie wierzyć w moje siły?... – To nie to – zaprzeczyła – wierzę w nie! Ale nie mam prawa narażać cię na to wszystko. Nie chcę stać ci się kulą u nogi. I tak już jestem bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwa... – O, to bardzo ładnie. Jesteś już szczęśliwa. A o mnie mniejsza! Co?... Ja mogę nadal być nieszczęśliwy, bo tobie ubzdurało się, że możesz stać się jakąś tam kulą u nogi! Wstydziłabyś się! Żeby taka inteligentna i taka rozsądna panna mówiła podobne nonsensy! I w ogóle kto cię upoważnił do decydowania o moim losie?... Ona nie ma prawa narażać mnie! Ale chyba ja mam prawo?... A ja chcę, ja muszę, i koniec! Czy sądzisz, że jestem takim niedołęgą, że muszę już koniecznie być uzależniony od rodziców? Czy świat nie jest dość wielki, byśmy się mogli na nim pomieścić? Czy myślisz, że w razie wojny z domem, gdy nam już ta wojna obrzydnie, nie będziemy mogli wyjechać gdzie indziej?... Nie obawiaj się! Jeszcze mnie nie znasz dostatecznie. Nie należę do tych, którym można w kaszę dmuchać. Zobaczysz! A zresztą nie ma o czym mówić. Postanowienie zapadło i basta! Uśmiechnął się i znowu przytulił ją do siebie. – I przynajmniej ty jedna nie utrudniaj mi tej walki, walki o moje i twoje szczęście, o nasze szczęście... Bo doprowadzisz mnie do szaleństwa i palnę sobie w łeb! – Leszku! Najdroższy mój, najukochańszy. – Kurczowo zaciskała ręce koło jego szyi. – Zobaczysz, moja Marysieńko, że będziemy najszczęśliwszym małżeństwem na ziemi. – Tak, tak. – Tuliła się doń. Nie była już zdolna do myślenia, do protestowania, do sprzeciwu. Wierzyła mu, pokonał jej wątpliwości swoim zapałem i wolą. Leszek wyjął z kieszeni małe pudełeczko, a z niego wydobył pierścionek z szafirami. – Otóż mój znak ochronny – powiedział wesoło, wkładając pierścionek na jej palec. – Byś pamiętała, żeś jest moją niepodzielną własnością. – Jaki piękny! – Te kamyki mają kolor twoich oczu, Marysieńko. Długo przyglądała się pierścionkowi, wreszcie odezwała się ze zdziwieniem i nabożeństwem w głosie: – To ja jestem... zaręczona?... – Tak, kochanie, jesteś moją narzeczoną. – Narzeczoną... – powtórzyła i ze smutkiem dodała: – Ale ja jeszcze żadnego pierścionka dać nie mogę... Nie mam. Ostatni, mamusiny, został sprzedany na... koszty pogrzebu. Też był z szafirami i mama bardzo go kochała, chociaż był tani, o wiele skromniejszy od tego. W jej oczach zakręciły się łzy. – Nie myśl o rzeczach smutnych – powiedział. – A mnie i bez zaręczynowego pierścionka nie uda się zapomnieć, że jestem już niewolnikiem, najszczęśliwszym niewolnikiem, który wcale nie pragnie wyzwolenia. – Boże! Boże! – szepnęła. – W głowie mi się kręci. Wszystko przyszło tak nagle... Zaśmiał się. – Oj, chyba nie nagle. Znamy się przecie od dwóch lat. – Tak, ale czyż mogłam przypuszczać, że się to w taki sposób skończy! – Kończy się w najlepszy sposób, jaki można wymyślić. – Wprost nie mogę przekonać siebie, że to nie sen, że to rzeczywistość. I... doprawdy... boję się... – Czego boisz się, Marysieńko? – Że... czy ja wiem, że wszystko to rozwieje się, zniknie, że coś nas rozdzieli. Wziął ją za rękę. – Oczywiście, najdroższy mój skarbie, należy zachować maksimum ostrożności, należy uniemożliwić jakiekolwiek intrygi i podobne rzeczy. Dlatego musimy zachować ścisłą tajemnicę. Nikt, ale to absolutnie nikt nie powinien dowiedzieć się o naszych zaręczynach. Ułożyłem już sobie pewien plan. Gdy doprowadzę do urzeczywistnienia tego planu, szast-prast, bierzemy ślub. Klamka zapadnie i chociażby na głowie stawali, już nic nie wskórają. Tylko pamiętaj: milczenie! Marysia zaśmiała się. – I tak nie powiedziałabym nikomu. Wyśmieliby, nikt by nie uwierzył. A zresztą czy pan sądzi, panie Leszku, że ja mam komu zwierzać się?... Może jednemu stryjciowi Antoniemu... – Temu znachorowi z młyna?... Nie, jemu też nic nie mów. Dobrze? – Obiecuję święcie. I Marysia obietnicy dotrzymała. Dotrzymała, chociaż jeszcze tego samego dnia wyjawienie prawdy mogło uwolnić ją od wielu przykrości. Przykrości te zaczęły się od przyjścia do sklepu pani Szkopkowej. Kobiecina, z natury poczciwa, uległa widocznie nastrojowi, jaki opanował Radoliszki. Zastawszy w sklepie pana Leszka, demonstracyjnie usiadła za ladą dając do zrozumienia, że nie ruszy się stąd prędko. Gdy młody człowiek odjechał, zaczęła gniewnie: – Upamiętania żadnego nie masz! Rozum się w tobie, dziewczyno, pomieszał! Takiej pociechy od ciebie się doczekałam za moją opiekę i za chleb! – Boże drogi! – Marysia spojrzała na nią błagalnie. – A cóż ja pani złego zrobiłam? – Co złego? – wybuchła pani Szkopkowa. – A to złego, że mnie całe miasteczko palcami zacznie wytykać, że pozwalam na takie rzeczy! Co złego?... A to, że w moim interesie takie sprawy się odbywają!... – Ależ jakie sprawy?! – Zgorszenie publiczne! Tak, zgorszenie! Hańba! Na to cię hodowałam? Na to o ciebie dbałam, żeby teraz przez ciebie na mnie psy wieszali?!... Czego ten paniczyk, ten donżuan, ten fircyk tu chce?... Marysia milczała. Pani Szkopkowa zrobiła pauzę i odpowiedziała na własne pytanie: – Ja ci powiem, czego on chce! Ja ci powiem! Na twoją cnotę on czatuje! Ot, co! Swoją kurtyzanę chce z ciebie zrobić! A ty, głupia, jeszcze do niego oczy przewracasz i podwabiasz tego ancymonka na własną zgubę, na własne pohańbienie! A wiesz, co cię czeka, jeżeli ulegniesz pokusie?... Nędzne życie i ciężka śmierć, a po śmierci wieczne potępienie!... Jak własnego rozumu jeszcze nie masz, to słuchaj mnie, starej! Co ty sobie myślisz, że ja ot tak sobie ozorem trzepię? Dla własnej przyjemności?... Niech psy taką przyjemność mają. Mnie serce się kraje, jakby kto nożem w nie dźgał. Przylatuje do mnie taka jędza Kropidłowska i już na mnie, że czy ja to oczu nie mam, czy ja nie widzę, że ten, jak go tam, motocykiel znowu pod sklepem stoi?... Że cóż to ja tak wydaję swoją wychowankę na rozpustę i obrazę Boską?... To jej mówię: – Moja pani Kropidłowska kochana, nie pani, za przeproszeniem, zafajdany interes, co i jak! Ale jeżeli pani chcesz prawdę wiedzieć, to ciasto, widzisz pani, rośnie, przez makutrę, przez wierzch się przewala, a ja mam do sklepu lecieć?... To ona mi na to: – Patrzaj pani, pani Szkopek szanowna, żeby ci ciasto nie przerosło, bo może ci tymczasem wychowanka przerośnie w wiadomym miejscu!... To jak to posłyszałam, myślałam, że krew mnie zaleje! Że to przez ciebie! Że za moją życzliwość, za moje serce tak mi się wypłacasz... Że byle łachudra mi w oczy tobą świeci... Na stare lata... Pani Szkopkowa rozrzewniła się i zachlipała. Marysia wzięła jej rękę i chciała pocałować, lecz kobiecina, widać, była nie na żarty zła, bo wyrwała rękę i zawołała: – Tu przeprosiny nic nie pomogą! – Proszę pani, a za cóż ja mam przepraszać? – odważyła się Marysia. – Za... za co? – Panią Szkopkowa aż zatkało. – No, tak. Ludzie, czy i taka pani Kropidłowska, w każdej rzeczy dopatrują się czegoś złego. A tu złego nic nie ma. Pani bardzo niesprawiedliwie osądza pana Czyńskiego. On żadnych takich zamiarów nie żywi. To jest bardzo szlachetny i bardzo uczciwy człowiek. – Z kieszeni nikomu nie wyciągnie – gniewnie przerwała pani Szkopkowa – ale jak o dziewczynę chodzi, to każdy mężczyzna jednaka świnia. – Właśnie że wcale nie. Inni może. Nie wiem, ale on nie taki. – Mleko masz jeszcze pod nosem, ot co! A ja ci mówię: Wypraszaj panicza za drzwi, jeżeli ci dobre imię miłe. Dobre imię i moja opieka – dodała z naciskiem. – Jakże ja mam go wypraszać? Mam mu powiedzieć, że nie życzę sobie, by on do sklepu przychodził? – To właśnie. – On wówczas ma prawo odpowiedzieć mi, że to nie mój sklep, że do sklepu każdy ma wstęp. – Wstęp, ale nie miejsce na pogawędki. – Chyba że mu powiem, że to pani sobie nie życzy. – Możesz i tak mu powiedzieć. – A co będzie, jeśli się obrazi? Jeśli państwo Czyńscy przestaną u nas kupować, tak jak przestali u Mosterdzieja? Pani Szkopkowa zachmurzyła się. Tej okoliczności obawiała się sama i argument, chociaż niezbyt szczery, lecz w porę przez Marysię podsunięty, zrobił swoje. – No – mruknęła. – Tak nie można. Ale co masz mi oczy mydlić. Już ty potrafisz pozbyć się go! – Niech mnie pani nauczy jak – upierała się Marysia. – Więc nauczę cię! – zamknęła dyskusję pani Szkopkowa, postanawiając w duchu udać się po radę do księdza proboszcza. Tymczasem mijały dni, a nie minął żaden, by młody inżynier nie przyjechał bodaj na pół godzinki do Marysi. Jedno tylko, że siadywał w sklepie krócej niż dawniej, a krócej dlatego, iż mało teraz miał czasu. Ku zadowoleniu rodziców zabrał się do pracy w fabryce. Kolejno zapoznawał się z księgowością, z administracją, z produkcją, z wydobywaniem surowca i ze sprzedażą. Obliczał, robił notatki, od niechcenia w rozmowie z rodzicami rzucił kilka projektów reorganizacji, zupełnie trafnych i rozsądnych. Ojciec chwalił go głośno, matka zaś milczała, co u niej było jeszcze wymowniejszą pochwałą. Pewnego popołudnia zapytała: – Czy masz zamiar udzielić nam, Leszku, w prowadzeniu fabryki systematycznej i stałej pomocy? – Tak, mamo. – Skinął głową. – Ale pod pewnymi warunkami. – Jakież to są warunki? – Chcę, mamo, ustabilizować się. – Jak to rozumiesz? – Zwyczajnie. Chcę mieć ramy swojej pracy, swoje kompetencje, słowem, swoje ściśle określone stanowisko. Pani Eleonora spojrzała nań nie bez zdziwienia. – Jesteś naszym synem. – Czuję się szczęśliwy z tego powodu – ukłonił się z uśmiechem – ale to nie precyzuje mego stanowiska. Widzi mama, lubię sytuacje wyraźne. Bardzo wyraźne. Pod względem prawnym również. Otóż dotychczas czerpałem z waszej kieszeni tyle, na ile na pewno nie zarobiłem. Obecnie chcę pracować i chcę mieć pensję. Stałą pensję. Nie proponuję wam, byście mi oddali całkowity zarząd. Ale powiedzmy, powierzycie mi kierownictwo produkcji. – Przecież i obecnie nic ci nie stoi na przeszkodzie w... – Owszem. Możecie mnie uważać za dziwaka, ale ja nie potrafię, nie chcę, no i... nie będę pracował inaczej. Wiem doskonale, co mi powiesz, mamo. Powiesz, że jestem waszym spadkobiercą, że wszystko kiedyś będzie moją własnością i że byłoby śmieszne branie posady w przedsiębiorstwie własnych rodziców. Ale widzicie, do szczęścia, spokoju ducha i do zadowolenia z siebie potrzebna mi jest osobista niezależność. Muszę mieć pracę swoją, stanowisko swoje i pieniądze swoje. I to jest mój warunek. Pan Czyński zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką. – Warunek trochę dziwny, ale ostatecznie nie widzę powodu, by uznać go za niedorzeczność. – Po co ci to? – krótko zapytała pani Eleonora, patrząc badawczo w oczy synowi. – Czy nie wystarczy ci, mamo, jeżeli powiem, że to pragnienie samodzielności? – Samodzielność można bardzo źle zużytkować. – Zapewne. Ale przecie możecie obwarować się zastrzeżeniami. Na przykład, jeżeli zostanie stwierdzone, że spełniam źle swoje obowiązki, że produkcja jakościowo lub ilościowo spada, że organizacja psuje się, że z mojej winy powstają straty, macie prawo mnie usunąć. Pan Czyński zaśmiał się. – Mówisz tak, jakbyśmy mieli zawierać formalną umowę. – A dlaczegóż by nie? – Leszek udał zdziwienie. – Wyraźne sytuacje ułatwiają stosunki. Chcę być zwykłym pracownikiem, takim jak pan Gawlicki czy Słupek. Oni mają kontrakty. Mają w tych kontraktach zastrzeżone pobory, mieszkanie i premie. Nie widzę racji, dla której mielibyście odmawiać mi takiegoż kontraktu. Zapanowała cisza. Leszek czuł, że za chwilę z ust matki znowu padnie pytanie: – Po co ci to?... Chrząknął więc i dodał: – Obowiązkowym i sumiennym pracownikiem potrafię być tylko w tym wypadku, gdy będę wiedział, że zobowiązałem się do tego umową. Inaczej łatwo mi będzie przypomnieć sobie, że jestem synem właścicieli i że ostatecznie moje zaniedbania czy próżniactwo łatwo mi oni wybaczą. Powinniście się cieszyć, że dobrowolnie chcę wziąć się w karby. – Dobrze – odpowiedziała pani Eleonora w zamyśleniu. – Zastanowimy się nad tą sprawą. – Dziękuję wam. – Leszek wstał, pocałował matkę w rękę, ojca w czoło i wyszedł. Nadrabiał swobodą i dobrą miną, lecz w duchu drżał na myśl, że matka przejrzy jego zamiary i że kategorycznie odmówi. Dlatego też, by odsunąć wszelkie podejrzenia, zaczął bywać w okolicznych dworach, odwiedzać nawet dalszych sąsiadów, a po powrocie opowiadać nowinki i ploteczki z szczególniejszym uwzględnieniem pochlebnych opisów wyglądu różnych panien. Na rodzicach miało to wywrzeć wrażenie, że stabilizacja, której dla siebie pragnął, łączyła się w jego planach z małżeństwem i że wizyty mają na celu wyszukanie kandydatki na żonę. Do Radoliszek z Ludwikowa prowadził na zachód bity trakt. Nadłożywszy jednak około dziesięciu kilometrów, można było dostać się do miasteczka jadąc na Bożyszki i Wickuny. Otóż Leszek, posunąwszy przedsięwzięte ostrożności jak najdalej, odtąd tylko tej drogi używał. Wprost do Radoliszek jechał tylko wtedy, gdy swoją bytność w miasteczku mógł usprawiedliwić potrzebą zakupów. I wówczas pędził jak szalony, by urwać sobie dodatkowy kwadrans na dłuższą rozmowę z Marysią. Za względu na swoje studia w fabryce częściej rozporządzał teraz czasem po południu. Toteż nieraz w sklepie spotykał znachora Kosibę z młyna. Trochę obawiał się tego poważnego brodacza o smutnych oczach i olbrzymich barach. Był pewien, że znachor patrzy nań nieżyczliwie czy nawet groźnie, chociaż Marysia zapewniała, że jest to najlepszy człowiek pod słońcem. – Może jest odrobinę nieufny w stosunku do ciebie – mówiła. – Ale sam jesteś temu winien. Gdybyś mi pozwolił zwierzyć się mu z naszych zaręczyn, jestem przekonana, że polubiłby cię od razu. – To już wolę przezorność – uśmiechnął się. – A na objawy jego sympatii gotów jestem poczekać. Niech stracę! Spojrzała nań z wyrzutem. – Leszku! To nieładnie, że pokpiwasz z najzacniejszego człowieka i z mojego wielkiego przyjaciela. – Przepraszam cię, kochanie. Ale uważam, wydaje mi się, że nie bardzo to odpowiednia lokata sentymentów dla ciebie. Może ten znachor jest wzorem poczciwości, może nawet umie leczyć, w co nie zanadto wierzę, ale przecie to prosty chłop. Co ci po przyjaźni takiego prostaka? Potrząsnęła głową. – Co mi po przyjaźni?... Widzisz, Leszku, ty masz rodziców i nie wiesz, co to jest byś sierotą. Tak nie mieć nikogo, absolutnie nikogo. Wtedy każda ręka, wyciągnięta w naszą stronę, każda, chociażby najgrubszą pokryta skórą choćby najbardziej spracowana, to skarb, wielki skarb. Nieoceniony skarb. Ty tego nie zrozumiesz! – Ależ rozumiem, Marysieńko, rozumiem. – Leszek zawstydził się. – I niech mnie diabli wezmą, jeżeli nie wynagrodzę temu poczciwcowi tego, że tę moją jedyną, moją najdroższą... Przecież ja go lubię. Marysia opowiedziała mu, co obiecał jej znachor, gdy bała się, że utraci pracę u pani Szkopkowej. – Teraz widzisz, jakie on ma serce? – skończyła. Leszek był wzruszony. – Tak! To wyjątkowa dobroć! Ale i my nie będziemy gorsi. Niech tylko wszystko mi się ułoży, ten człowiek dostanie w Ludwikowie chałupę porządną i dożywocie. Wiedz, że kto ci kamyk spod nóg usunie, już ma zapewnioną moją wdzięczność. I zaraz przy pierwszym spotkaniu dam mu trochę pieniędzy... Marycha zaśmiała się. – To ty go nie znasz. On w ogóle pieniędzy nie przyjmuje. Przecie leczy przeważnie darmo. A poza tym powiedziałeś, że to prosty chłop. Otóż wyobraź sobie, że ja mam co do tego poważne wątpliwości. – Niby dlaczego? – Czy ty wiesz, że on, zdaje się, zna język francuski? – No, mógł być na emigracji. Dużo chłopów jeździ na roboty do Francji. – Nie! – zaprzeczyła. – Gdyby tak było, umiałby mówić po francusku. Lecz on czytał, i to wiersze. Tylko nie zdradź się przed nim, na miłość Boską, że wiesz o tym. – Dlaczego? – Bo samo wspomnienie tego wywiera na nim takie straszne wrażenie! Jestem pewna, że w jego życiu jest jakaś wielka tajemnica. – Czyli przypuszczasz, że jest to człowiek inteligentny, ukrywający się w chłopskim przebraniu? – Nie wiem czy ukrywający się. Przysięgłabym, że człowiek taki jak on nie mógł popełnić nic hańbiącego i zmuszającego do ukrywania się. Ale on jest inteligentny. Zwróć uwagę na wyraz jego oczu, na niektóre ruchy, na sposób mówienia. Może to moje przywidzenie, lecz gdy z nim rozmawiam, odnoszę wrażenie, iż umysłowo on stoi znacznie wyżej ode mnie. – Bywają mądrzy chłopi – zauważył Leszek i zamyślił się. Po chwili zawołał: – Mam! To jest bardzo prosty sposób. Zupełnie łatwo możemy wybadać go i stwierdzić, czy jest inteligentem, czy chłopem. Byle zręcznie go podejść. – Leszku! Ale ja za żadne skarby nie chcę... – Wiem, wiem! Ja też nie mam takich zamiarów. Ani myślę wtrącać się w jego tajemnice, jeżeli je w ogóle ma. Chodzi mi tylko o sprawdzenie. Ręczę, że się nawet nie spostrzeże. – Wszystko jedno. – Zrobiła niezadowoloną minę. – To nie jest ładne. – Jak chcesz. Mogę się bez tego obyć – zgodził się Leszek. Zgodził się jednak tylko pozornie i postanowił sobie przy pierwszej okazji zrobić próbę. Miał w naturze pasję do rozwiązywania tajemnic. Jeszcze będąc małym chłopcem, zaczytywał się w Karolu Mayu, a później w sensacyjnych opowiadaniach Conan Doyle'a. Nawet zwykłe rebusy działały nań urzekająco. Sposób, który przyszedł mu do głowy, istotnie nie był skomplikowany. Należało po prostu w rozmowie ze znachorem użyć takich słów, których prosty chłop znać nie może. Jeżeli zrozumie sens zdania czy pytania, będzie to oczywistym dowodem, że nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje. Wówczas dopiero można się będzie posunąć dalej w badaniu przyczyn... Jednego z najbliższych dni, jadąc okólną drogą do Radoliszek, spotkał znachora, widocznie wracającego z miasteczka. Zatrzymał motocykl, ukłonił się i wskazując na pęk jakichś ziół, zebranych widocznie w rowach przydrożnych, zapytał: – A na jaką to chorobę skuteczne, panie Kosiba? – To dzięgiel. Na serce pomaga – uprzejmie, ale chłodno odpowiedział znachor. By go usposobić lepiej i skłonić do dłuższej pogawędki, Leszek zażartował: – A nie wie pan, jakie jest najlepsze lekarstwo na miłość? Znachor podniósł oczy i powiedział dobitnie: – Na miłość, młody panie, najlepsza jest – uczciwość. Uchylił czapki i ruszył przed siebie. Leszek przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, zaskoczony odpowiedzią, której nie oczekiwał, potem domyślił się, o co znachorowi chodziło, i mruknął do siebie: – Nie można mu odmówić braku „esprit dapropos”. Po przyjeździe do miasteczka opowiedział Marysi o spotkaniu i dodał: – Muszę się przyznać, że speszył mnie trochę, chociaż na taką receptę przecie nie zasłużyłem. – Ale on o tym nie wie – zauważyła. – Właśnie. Diabelnie mnie kręciło, by mu wygarnąć prawdę. W ogóle męczy mnie ta tajemnica. Najchętniej roztrąbiłbym wszystkim o naszych zaręczynach. Ale jeszcze nie wolno mi. Nie wolno. Pośpiech mocno pokrzyżowałby moje plany. Toteż starał się teraz nie tylko w Ludwikowie, lecz nawet w Radoliszkach nie zwracać niczyjej uwagi swymi wizytami. Czasami motocykl zostawiał przed karczmą lub na podwórku u Glazera, handlarza koni, a do sklepu przychodził piechotą. Zawsze nie tak rzucało się to w oczy. Widocznie i do Ludwikowa nie docierały nowe plotki, gdyż rodzice nie wspominali o niczym, przeciwnie, przyglądali się życzliwie pracy syna w fabryce. Do decydującej rozmowy nie wracali, nie zaczynał jej też Leszek w obawie, że w jego niecierpliwości gotowi dopatrzyć się szczególniejszych pobudek. Pewnego piątku spotkał się znowu ze znachorem Kosiba. Tym razem w sklepie. Stary rozmawiał z Marysią i gdy Leszek wchodził, na jego brodatej, wielkiej twarzy zostały jeszcze resztki uśmiechu. Widocznie był dobrze usposobiony i Leszek postanowił skorzystać z tej sposobności, by przeprowadzić swój zamierzony eksperyment. Przywitał się z niefrasobliwą życzliwością i od niechcenia zapytał: – Pan z Królestwa pochodzi i nie tęskno panu za swoimi stronami? – Nikogo tam nie zostawiłem, to i nie tęskno. – To dziwne. Ja jestem jeszcze zbyt młody i nie mam doświadczenia, ale od starszych słyszałem, że na obczyźnie męczyła ich nostalgia. Pan jej nie odczuwa? – Czego? – Znachor zamrugał powiekami. – Nostalgii – swobodnie powtórzył Leszek. – Nie. – Potrząsnął głową. – Toż ta sama ziemia, nie obczyzna. Leszek nie był jeszcze pewien i zauważył: – No tak, ale ludzie inni, inne obyczaje. Zawsze to niełatwo zaaklimatyzować się. Znachor wzruszył ramionami. – Wędrowałem po całym państwie. Wszędzie mi dom i nigdzie. I to nie zadowoliło Leszka. Znachor mógł sensu nieznanego słowa domyślić się z całego zdania. Należało pytanie zbudować precyzyjniej. – I tu ludzie dla pana życzliwi – powiedział. – Nieraz to słyszałem. Ma pan dużą frekwencję? Kosiba kiwnął głową. – Owszem. Najwięcej wiosnę i zimą. Latem mniej chorują. Leszkowi mocniej zabiło serce. Teraz był już prawie pewien, że domysły Marysi były słuszne. Dorzucił jeszcze: – Zebrałby pan majątek, gdyby nie to, że pan ma widocznie aspiracje filantropa. Znachor albo nie spostrzegł się, że jest egzaminowany, albo było mu obojętne, że zastawiają nań pułapkę, gdyż uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie. – To nie filantropia – powiedział. – Ot, po prostu zależy mi na pomaganiu cierpiącym, a na majątku... nic nie zależy. Panu, jako bogatemu, trudno to będzie zrozumieć. – A dlaczego? – Bo bogactwo otumania. Zdobywa się bogactwo po to, by czemuś służyło, by w czym i pomogło. Gdy się je jednak już zdobędzie, ono zagłusza wszystko i każe człowiekowi, by jemu, bogactwu, służył. – Czyli z roli środka przechodzi do rangi celu? – Ano tak. – Wychodząc z tego założenia, niebezpiecznie jest posiadać cokolwiek w ogóle, bo człowiek może stać się niewolnikiem swojej własności? – A pewnie – przytaknął łagodnie znachor. – Ale niebezpieczeństwo będzie tylko wtedy, kiedy człowiek tego nie rozumie, kiedy zapamięta się. Marysia w milczeniu przysłuchiwała się tej rozmowie i odgadła, że Leszek rozpoczął ją w celu sprawdzenia swoich podejrzeń. Teraz nie wątpiła już, że miała słuszność. Znachor Antoni Kosiba na pewno nie był prostym chłopem. Musiał w swoim czasie otrzymać wykształcenie lub też obracać się w środowisku ludzi wykształconych. Do takiego samego wniosku doszedł Leszek. Po wyjściu znachora powiedział: – Wiesz, że to zastanawiające! Ten człowiek myśli o zagadnieniach abstrakcyjnych, umie rozumować logicznie i doskonale zna znaczenie takich wyrazów, których prostacy nigdy nie używają. Dam głowę, że kryje się w tym rzeczywiście jakaś tajemnica. – A widzisz! – Nie o to jednak chodzi mi w tej chwili – ciągnął Leszek – najbardziej zdumiewa mnie inna strona tej kwestii. Otóż ten człowiek niewątpliwie obdarzony jest dużą inteligencją. Przypuśćmy, że dla jakichś nie znanych nam przyczyn postanowił udawać zwyczajnego chłopa. Musiało mu na tym zależeć, skoro konsekwentnie żyje jak chłop, pracuje jak chłop, ubiera się i nawet wyraża się jak chłop. I nagle daje się wciągnąć w przygodną rozmowę, w której pozwala mi zdemaskować swoje wykształcenie!... To właśnie jest zupełnie niezrozumiałe! Jak to? Zrobił tyle, by uchodzić za prostaka, zrobił wszystko, a daje się wciągnąć w taką widoczną zasadzkę! To nie trzyma się kupy. Wygląda tak, jakby mu nie zależało na dalszej maskaradzie. Do licha! Pasjonuje mnie ta zagadka. Marysia wzięła go za rękę. – A widzisz, jakiś niedobry. Obiecałeś mi przecie, że nie będziesz się tym zajmował. Nie przebaczyłabym ci nigdy, gdyby z twojej, a pośrednio z mojej przyczyny stryjcia Antoniego mogły spotkać jakiekolwiek przykrości. – Bądź spokojna, kochanie. Do tego w żadnym razie nie dojdzie. Jeżeli nawet coś wykryję, będzie to naszą tajemnicą. Zresztą czyż mamy teraz czas zajmować się sprawami innych?... Kochanie! A jakże z tym pamiętnikiem? Przyrzekła mu przynieść swój pamiętnik, zaniedbany już wprawdzie od trzech lat, lecz stanowiący niemal codzienne kroniki jej życia, jeszcze od dzieciństwa. Podała mu gruby tom w płóciennej oprawie. – Chcę, byś to przeczytał – powiedziała, rumieniąc się. – Ale proszę cię! Nie śmiej się ze mnie. Byłam kiedyś bardzo głupiutka, a... nie wiem, czy z biegiem lat udało mi się zmądrzeć. – Jesteś najmądrzejszą dziewczyną, jaką widziałem – zapewnił ją z wesołym patosem. – Najlepszy dowód, żeś się poznała na mnie. – Jeżeli to ma być miarą mądrości – zaśmiała się – to ty złe sobie wystawiasz świadectwo, żeś wybrał takie małe nic jak ja. – To małe nic jest dla mnie wszystkim. Tegoż wieczoru, ułożywszy się do snu, Leszek otworzył pamiętnik na stronie pierwszej i zaczął czytać: – „Nazywam się Maria Jolanta Wilczurówna. Mam lat dziesięć. Mój pierwszy tatuś nie żyje, a z drugim tatusiem i mamusią mieszkamy w naszej kochanej leśniczówce, w samym środku olbrzymiej Puszczy Odrynieckiej...” Niewprawne, krzywe literki splatały się w słowa zwyczajne, słowa proste, słowa bezpretensjonalne, wyciągały się w faliste linijki, pokrywały stronicę za stronicą. Mimo woli uśmiechały się usta i wilgotniały oczy przy wczytywaniu się w te kartki, w te drogie, najdroższe na świecie kartki, które dzień po dniu, miesiąc po miesiącu, rok po roku pozwalały mu patrzeć na jej malutkie, lecz jakże ważne radości, na dziecinne, lecz wzruszające zmartwienia, na tę jasną duszyczkę, tak czystą, tak czułą, tak wrażliwą, te kartki, które pozwalały mu towarzyszyć jej dzieciństwu, jej latom dziewczęcym, wżyć się w nie i jeszcze mocniej zapragnąć, by nic go już z nią nie rozdzieliło. Kategoria:Znachor